


The Nude Jedi

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan wakes up one day and finds all of his clothes missing. It is no surprise who is behind the missing clothing.





	The Nude Jedi

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was naked on the couch. It was quiet, too quiet, in his apartment that he shared with his partner. The clothes that he was wearing were no longer on the floor where Anakin so kindly threw them. The blanket that they used was gone as well. He walked into the refresher before heading to his closet where he was equally confused and irritated. There were no clothes in sight. He opened drawers and not even underwear was found. None were in Anakin’s drawers or closet either. All of a sudden, something someone mentioned to him in passing entered his mind.  
“I’d be careful if I were you Obi-Wan. There is talk of Anakin pulling a major prank on you.”  
Obi-Wan had ignored it because when wasn’t Anakin planning a prank on him? Almost all Anakin knew how to do was annoy him to pieces. Speaking of said Knight, he spotted a note on the kitchen table from him. Apparently if he wanted to get his clothes he would have to go out in the garden. It was apparently the perfect day for nude tanning. Obi Wan cursed his love for Anakin. Looking outside, he saw it was too early for many, if any people to be out but the sun was out. Unfortunately he had nothing to cover himself up with which was Anakin’s plan all along. Seeing as he had no choice, he quickly left his building and began sprinting towards the gardens where he knew his annoying partner would be waiting. For a second he closed his eyes due to a headache he felt coming on. He wished it away and before he opened them he ended up crashing into someone. There was a scream and others came to the scene quickly to make sure all was alright. When people noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi, the epitome of the perfect Jedi was openly nude there was a gaggle of giggles. Doing the only thing he could do, he held his head up high and walked away with as much dignity as he could possibly have as a naked Jedi running through the temple grounds. By the time he got to Anakin he almost forgot why he was furious in the first place. Anakin was laying naked on the grass with all the clothes drying around him. 

“Hey Obae-Wan,” Anakin said with an evil grin. “I see you finally made your way out here. Before you throw a hissy fit, the one I can feel about to come from you, know that I out of the goodness of my heart, decided to do all the laundry and without being asked too.”

“Really,” Obi-Wan asked sinking down next to Anakin. “You couldn’t have left me one pair of underwear at least? Not every piece of clothing needed to be washed.”

Anakin sighed and moved closer to Obi-Wan. “Did I embarrass my favorite former master?” 

“You know very well the answer to that question,” Obi-Wan huffed. “What purpose did you have to do this to me other than play the mother of all pranks on me?”

“I didn’t lie when I said it was a good day for nude sun tanning but that’s not the reason I did it and neither was the laundry reason. I didn’t want to say it because I feel a bit furious with myself for letting myself get worked over some stupid comment. Someone was making fun of you and saying that there was no way that you could possibly be as fit as you were. I just thought that if you were forced to walk out and meet me somewhere naked then they would see that you’re actually one of the buffest and fittest guys here,” Anakin responded truthfully, unable to look at Obi-Wan in the eyes. He knew that was the truth.

“But why does it matter? Let people think what they want to think,” Obi Wan said allowing some of his anger to thaw. 

“Nothing makes me madder than hearing people diss you. You’re my Obae-Wan. You’re everything to me.”

“Do you think that people could be saying that just to get under your skin,” Obi Wan asked amused. “You’re known for your temper. You’re an easy target. It doesn’t take much to make you angry.”

Anakin blushed. “I don’t know. I just wanted everyone to see that my man is the sexiest.”

“Oh Anakin,” Obi Wan said with a sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know. Punish me,” he asked grinning wickedly. 

Obi Wan laughed. “Is this part of a prank you were planning to pull on me? Someone warned me you might be trying to play a prank on me.”

“No, not necessarily. It was a prank and it involved you but the prank was to get you to walk out naked to show that no good son of a sith whos man really has the best abs.”

Obi Wan rolled his eyes but smiled at Anakin’s anger. “Please do me a favor and never do this again? Don’t you think it would have been much simpler to show him a photograph of me?”

Anakin hit himself in the head. “Oh force, I didn’t even think about that!”

Obi Wan smirked. “Yes, thinking things through has never really been your strong suit.”

Anakin laughed and pulled Obi Wan on top of him. “That’s not nice. Not entirely a lie but not nice. Hey, this may have killed two birds with one stone. It will get people to see you’ve got a very nice body that they can’t have and it will get them to stop talking about how much of a prude you are.”

Obi Wan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Never do this again. Ok?”

Anakin agreed. “Fine. I promise. Can you indulge me in a few minutes of kissing out here?”

Obi Wan sighed and gave him a few minutes of kissing. After getting dressed, he allowed Anakin the pleasure of taking the rest of the clothes back. Anakin also got to hear he was right about Obi Wan not being so bad in the ab department which much to Obi Wan’s frustration inflated his already large head.


End file.
